The invention relates to an adjustable mounting system particularly useful for adding a patio storm door or storm windows to a finished home construction whether new or used.
In this era of energy conservation, it has become increasingly desirable to install storm windows and storm doors in new or used homes and other buildings not originally containing these features. Storm windows and storm doors can reduce heat loss through bare or prime windows and doors as much as 50 percent, as well as reducing drafts, condensation, and icing. Unfortunately, exterior window and door frames are variously constructed such that the amount of interior or exterior surface in which to mount the storm window or storm door over the original window or door widely differs. This has led to increased costs for the installation of a storm window or door in that special pre-framing mounting systems must be built to adapt wall opening exposed surfaces for installation of the storm window or door.
The present invention is directed to an adjustable mounting system for storm windows and doors, especially patio storm doors, that virtually eliminates the need for individual pre-framing or additional sill construction before installation. The inventive mounting system is variably adjustable for adapting to the original window or door openings of various constructions.